


Si buscas quemarte

by samej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Community: esteenwolf, F/M, Lydia-centric, Original Character(s), Other Pairings - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, lydia/all
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco veces en las que Lydia piensa en Peter cuando no debería y una en la que hace algo al respecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si buscas quemarte

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [kinkmeme de esteenwolf](http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com/67084.html?thread=488460#t488460).

_Trouble is my middle name_  
 _But in the end I'm not too bad_  
 _Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so_  
 _mad about you_

_hooverphonic - mad about you_

**uno.**

Jackson está bajo ella y gime echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apretándola contra la almohada. Apoya las manos contra sus muslos, le agarra por detrás de la rodilla y le apremia.

—Vamos, Lydia, no me hagas esto.

—Me has echado de menos, eh.

Se roza contra él, masturbándole y masturbándose a la vez, sin dejar que le penetre porque es cuando le tiene así cuando más le gusta, tan ido que no puede pelear por el control, que se le escapan las verdades que guarda durante su vida por la boca.

—Sí, joder, claro que sí. Eres la única, la única. 

Y le mira a los ojos y Lydia tiene un _flash_ de unos ojos más azules, menos grises; en una casa oscura y que huele a muerte, “eres única, Lydia Martin”, y no quiere responder porque su estómago da un vuelco de culpabilidad ante la asociación de pensamientos, así que le besa, sonríe, alza las caderas y hace que entre en ella de una vez.

Mucho mejor sin hablar.

 

**dos.**

Las manos de Mark son finas contra su cintura y Lydia levanta las piernas y le rodea para aumentar el ritmo con ellas, y él le sigue al momento, esforzándose demasiado para hacerlo como ella quiere como para que resulte natural.

Lydia se frustra y no sabe por qué hasta que le ataca el pensamiento de que le gustaría que luchara un poco más por él. Todo lo indomable que es el tal Mark fuera de la cama cambia cuando están en ella y se convierte algo terriblemente dócil, que se deja llevar por Lydia, que hace lo que ella quiere. Piensa en Peter, aunque no quiera, en sus dedos clavándose en sus muslos y apretándola contra la pared, en la pierna entre las suyas, en sus dientes mordiéndole el hombro, rompiéndole los esquemas.

Sin poder evitarlo se aferra a ello para alcanzar el orgasmo.

No vuelve a ver a Mark.

 

**tres.**

Ha bebido demasiado y Allison es la que conduce. 

—Duerme hoy en mi casa, mi padre no está. 

Se le balancea la cabeza contra el cabecero del asiento. 

—Es tan frustrante, Allison. Es como una ecuación que no puedo resolver. 

—¿De qué hablas, Lydia?

—No puede haber una solución que yo no pueda encontrar. No está bien y no me deja- no puedo pensar en otra cosa y-

Allison frena el coche y para en la cuneta, y Lydia no puede evitar pensar que con todo lo que han vivido aparcar al lado del bosque es la peor idea que puede tener. Pero también se le ocurre que Allison sigue teniendo esa inocencia de fondo y es lo que la hace lo que es. 

Desabrocha el cinto de seguridad y se acerca a ella y la abraza, atrayéndola desde su asiento. Lydia quiere decirle que _por favor_ no es una niña y no necesita abrazos ni cariñitos. 

Pero no lo hace, y se queda callada, apoya la cabeza en su hombro y el pelo le hace cosquillas en la nariz. Allison le da un beso en la mejilla. 

—Seguro que hay alguien mejor esperando para ti, Lydia. No te obsesiones con lo de Jackson. 

Jackson. Lydia se ríe un poco por dentro, pero no se molesta en corregirle. 

 

**cuatro.**

Aiden ni siquiera le parece guapo, en realidad. Ella siempre ha sido más de delgados y fibrosos más que armarios empotrados pero hay algo en él, una energía que irradia que dice _poder_ y Lydia siente que le atrae hacia él sin poder evitarlo. 

Hay algo en esa energía, en ese poder, que le recuerda a... 

Lydia se muerde el labio para no pensar.

La fiesta es ruidosa y se cuelan por las habitaciones hasta encontrar un balcón solitario en el piso superior. Aiden suena diferente, su voz parece dos tonos más grave con el sonido amortiguado de la música bajo ellos. 

Se besan y Lydia no puede evitar empujar los dedos contra los brazos, intentar sentir si son tan duros como parecen y preferiría que fueran más finos, le gustaría poder agarrarlos mejor y clavar las uñas.

Es demasiado tarde cuando nota que algo va mal. Ahora es él quien le agarra de los brazos. 

—Nos ha dicho un pajarito que eres inmune, Lydia. Solo necesitamos un poco de sangre, no te va a doler.

**cinco.**

Realmente debería estar preocupada por otras cosas. En que ha estado a punto de morir, por ejemplo, pero el nudo en el estómago no le deja pensar. Ignora también el dolor del arañazo en el costado. Stiles está a su lado, sin callar, preguntándole si está bien y a la vez intentandando llamar a una ambulancia. Lydia le coge el móvil de la mano y cuelga.

—Estoy bien, Stiles. Lo peor que me ha pasado es que me han roto mi camiseta favorita.

Lydia tiene sangre en la mejilla y no es suya. Recuerda los dedos hundiéndose en pecho de Peter y la sangre que ha saltado hasta ella. Recuerda la mirada de Peter, “corre, Lydia”, recuerda haberle dejado peleando contra Ethan y Aiden y recuerda ver a Derek y Scott llegar y ayudarle contra el monstruo que forman ambos juntos.

Se le revuelve el estómago de pensarlo.

Scott aparece con el Jeep cuando Stiles recibe una llamada rápida de Derek, que le cuelga antes de que pueda decir nada. Guarda el teléfono frustrado.

Lydia se muerde la lengua para no preguntar y por una vez agradece que Stiles no sea capaz de callarse nada. 

—Que Peter está bien, dice. Como si a alguien le importara.

Consigue disimular a duras penas el suspiro de alivio.

**+1.**

Le abre la puerta antes de que pueda tocar.

—Deberías dejar de usar esa colonia si vas a estar siempre rodeada de hombres lobo —dice, mientras se aparta para dejarle pasar —, te he olido desde trescientos metros.

—Busqué una que me dijo Scott que le molestaba especialmente. 

—¿A qué has venido, Lydia?

La puerta se cierra tras ella y Peter le hace sentir pequeña. Lo odia. 

—Quiero saber por qué me salvaste.

En la mesa del salón, pequeño y de decoración sobria, hay una cerveza a medio beber. Lydia tiene que aguantar para no agarrar los bordes de su camiseta y mirarlos como si fuera una maldita cría. Se obliga a aguantar su mirada. 

—Al contrario de lo que todos pensáis, no suelo ir por ahí dejando que muera la gente. Fui el que averiguó lo de los gemelos. 

—Tenemos razones para pensar lo contrario, ¿no? ¿Y por qué sabías que estaba conmigo?

—Porque Isaac le cuenta todo a Derek. Porque aunque no lo parezca se preocupa por vosotros activa-

—No me importa lo que diga o haga Derek. 

Peter suspira, e intenta parecer hastiado pero no le mira a los ojos cuando responde. 

—Mira, Lydia —y un escalofrío recorre su espalda cuando escucha su nombre ( _eres única, Lydia Martin_ ) —no hice más que pagar una deuda. Pensé que te lo debía. Ahora ya estamos empatados, puedes volverte a casa y hacer tu vida normal de reina del baile en el instituto —le coge de la barbilla y la repasa con el dedo pulgar.

Lydia intenta disimular el temblor de su voz aunque sepa que tiene que estar oyendo el martilleo desbocado de su corazón. Se acerca un paso. 

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero? 

—Que estarás jugando a un juego muy peligroso al que no puedes ganar.

Cambia algo en su voz, y está más cerca, emana algo que Lydia no sabe reconocer, se acerca demasiado y a ella se le bajan un poco los párpados, se arquea de manera inconsciente hacia él. 

Él alza el pulgar un poco y repasa su labio inferior.

—Derek me va a matar —ríe—, pero bueno, ya lo hizo una vez.

Baja la cabeza y sustituye el dedo por su lengua, repasa sus labios y para cuando empieza a besarla de verdad Lydia ya nota un volcán arder en la parte baja de su estómago, lava ardiendo en su entrepierna. Peter baja la mano, repasa su muslo y levanta ligeramente su vestido, enganchando la puntilla de las braguitas. 

Lydia levanta los brazos y le agarra de la nuca. 

Ya no se siente una niña.


End file.
